Le changement une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?
by rousslie
Summary: La vie des personnages de inazuma eleven go après être devenu adultes. Désolé pour la description, mais je voie pas comment la faire! En gros cette histoire parle de Yaoi et de garçon qui tombe enceinte! Tout ça à cause du grand méchant Ray Dark (Kageyama).
1. Chapitre 1: la fin d'une histoire

**_Chapitre 1 : la fin d'une histoire ?_**

Hakuryuu et Shu, aussi longtemps qu'ils se souvenaient ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Mais au fil des années, leur relation avait évolué. Passant de meilleur ami à amant. Leur relation n'était pas un secret en tout cas pour leurs familles et leurs amis. Mais, cette relation était un problème pour la famille de Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu était leur unique enfant et étant des yakuzas il fallait qu'il ait un héritier qui le succéderait afin de garantir la prospérité de la famille. Ils étaient heureux de voir leur fils heureux, enfin s'il pouvait arrêter de s'épanouir dans une relation qui ne leur apporterai rien, cela leur conviendrait plutôt bien. Ils n'aimaient pas Shu, seulement parce que c'était un homme et qu'il était l'amant de leur fils. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, Hakuryuu allait bientôt avoir 24 ans et si ses parents ne le résonnaient pas très vite, ils n'auraient plus les moyens de faire pression sur lui. Ce qui signifie qu'ils n'auraient pas d'héritier.

Surtout que dans leur famille, selon la tradition, c'est à 24 ans que l'héritier de la famille doit se marier pour donner à son tour un héritier. Et même si Hakuryuu l'ignorait, ses parents avaient déjà choisi sa future femme qui était elle-même issu du monde des yakuzas. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à séparer Hakuryuu et Shu. Et ils avaient décidé de le faire aujourd'hui !

Leur plan était simple après le petit déjeuner, la mère d'Hakuryuu irai discuter avec Shu pour le convaincre de quitter son fils. Elle l'avait invité à déjeuner vers 11h30, ne sachant pas s'il serait déjà présent chez eux ou non. Il fallait être sûr que leur plan ait le plus de chance de fonctionner, après tout, ils risquaient le futur de leur clan. C'est pourquoi pour se donner le plus de chance de réussite, il fallait convaincre aussi Hakuryuu de mettre fin à sa relation. Car ses parents se doutait que si Shu voulait quitter Hakuryuu, celui-ci lui demandera des explications et ne le laisserai pas le quitter aussi facilement. Et s'il finissait par apprendre que ses parents étaient à l'initiative, se colère serait grande.

C'est pourquoi, après la réunion des principaux subalternes de leur clan, le père d'Hakuryuu irai parler avec son fils pour le convaincre de quitter Shu. 11h30 avait sonner et Shu était assis dans une pièce avec la mère d'Hakuryuu, ils se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout elle ne l'aimer pas et ne s'en cacher pas pour le lui faire comprendre, quant au père d'Hakuryuu, la relation que Shu entretenait avec son fils, ne le déranger pas, mais il s'était rangé sur l'opinion de sa femme.

Shu était donc assis devant cette femme qui pour une fois ne le regarder pas avec un visage rempli de mépris, au contraire elle lui souriait. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la peur que ressentait Shu.

Au même moment la réunion se terminait et le père d'Hakuryuu amena son fils près de l'étang situer dans leur propriété, il regarder les carpes présents dans cette eau et demanda à son fils de s'assoir avec lui sur le banc d'à côté. Ils aller leur raconter la même histoire, l'histoire d'amour du père d'Hakuryuu. La mère commença

\- « Tu sais Shu, avant de me rencontrer pour un mariage arrangé, mon mari a connu une autre femme, cette femme il l'a connu presque de la même manière que tu as connue Hakuryuu, totalement par hasard quand ils étaient enfant. Et avec les années leurs amour a grandi. Ils passaient presque tous leurs temps ensemble, ils s'aimaient beaucoup et avaient même envisager de se marier. Mais un jour, un clan concurrent a eu vent de cette relation et pour se venger de la famille ils ont, pendant une nuits où ils étaient sûr que toute la famille de cette jeune femme et elle y compris seraient présent. Ils sont entrés avec vingt hommes et ils ont assassiné tout le monde. Cela a conduit à une guerre dont le père d'Hakuryuu est sorti vainqueur. Mais il avait tout perdu, non seulement la femme qu'il amer est morte dans d'horrible souffrance mais toute sa famille aussi. Et tout cela était sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été dans sa vie elle et sa famille seraient encore en vie. Depuis mon mari pense à elle tous les jours, lui qui autrefois aimer rire et profiter de la vie n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui ne vit que dans le passé et reste hanté par cette histoire ».

Shu ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est vrai que le père d'Hakuryuu reste souvent seul et pourrai être dépressif mais ce serait à cause de cette histoire. Et est-elle vrai ? Ce pourrai être encore une manigance de la mère d'Hakuryuu pour le faire quitter son fils. Mais ce serai un peu gros.

\- « Cette histoire est vrai si tu te posais la question, mais si tu ne me crois pas regarde derrière toi ».

Lorsque Shu se retourna, il vit une grande photo semblable a un postère avec dessus un homme et une femme sui se sourient devant un étang. Ils sont jeunes et derrière il y a la maison d'Hakuryuu et aussi le majordome qui a l'air d'avoir vingt ans de moins. Shu se alors souvient de cette pièce et surtout de cette photo il l'avait déjà vu quand il était jeune avec Hakuryuu, ils s'amusaient beaucoup dans cette pièce. Cette photo ne peut donc pas être retoucher pour cette histoire puisqu'elle était présente depuis au moins 10 ans.

\- « Si tu persiste à vouloir rester avec Hakuryuu, sache que ce n'est pas seulement ta vie qui sera en danger mais aussi celle de ta famille et celle d'Hakuryuu car si tu venais à mourir assassiné par un autre clan se serait sa faute et il ne se le pardonnera jamais. J'aimerai que tu réfléchisses à tout ce que je Vien de te dire et que tu me donneras une réponse ».

En disant cela, la mère d'Hakuryuu, Asana, se leva et sorti de la salle où on amena peu de temps après le repas de Shu. Au même moment, près de l'étang, le père continuait de se confier à son fils

\- « J'aimais énormément cette femme, c'est notre photo qui est accroché sur le mur du fond de votre salle de jeux à toi et à Shu. Il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne regrette pas. Mais c'est trop tard, elle et sa famille sont déjà mort et depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à cette histoire et que tu me dises est-tu capable de garantir que Shu sera toujours en sécurité avec toi ? Peux-tu affirmer que sa petite sœur ne risque pas de mourir si tu continu de sortir avec son frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressentiras si Shu et sa famille venait à mourir dans souffrance après avoir étaient torturer pendant des heures à cause de toi ? Es-tu près face à cette éventualité ? Réponds-moi Hakuryuu ! »

Hakuryuu connaissait la réponse mais…

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve mais je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, mais je ne veux pas le quitter non plus !

\- Je sais mais bientôt tu vas avoir 24 ans, il serait tant que tu penses au bien de celui que tu dis aimer avant le tien. Si tu l'aime vraiment cesse d'être égoïste ! ». Hakuryuu pris une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers son père

\- « Je vais le quitter ! ».

Quand il se leva, le soleil avait déjà disparu et il faisait noir le temps était passer trop vite. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et il fût surpris d'y apercevoir de la lumière. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre il vit Shu qui l'attendait. Tous deux étaient assis depuis près de dix minutes, il se regardaient mais ne parlaient pas. Et ce fut Hakuryuu qui pris la parole en premier

\- « Shu j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis arriver à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pour nous que nous en arrêtions là avec cette relation »

Les yeux de Shu s'élargir sous le coup de la surprise et il s'entait que ses larmes allaient bientôt tomber, mais il ne voulait pas y croire Hakuryuu était en train de le plaquer ! il baissa la tête et se rapprocha d'Hakuryuu, il plaça ses mains sur les deux côtés de la tête d'Hakuryuu et il l'embrassa. La baiser était doux, il fut tout de suite rendu par Hakuryuu. Et au bout de quelques secondes le baisé devint sauvage, ils jouaient avec leurs langues, étaient essoufflé et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient sur le lit d'Hakuryuu et Shu était en dessus et le baiser fût accentuer. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position tant de fois ! Ils ont fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin lorsque Shu se réveilla, il fut rattrapé par les événement de la veille et quand il se retourna il vit Hakuryuu qui dormais paisiblement il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais fut stopper par ses larmes. Il se leva alors et décida de s'en aller rapidement, il prit un papier et écrit deux mots dessus, il le plaça ensuite sur son oreiller. Il prit ses vêtements tombés sur le sol lors de leur ébats, il les mis et sorti de la chambre. Il passa devant la salle où il avait parlé la veille avec la mère de Hakuryuu en pensant qu'elle y serait surement. Ça qui fût le cas, quand celle-ci se retourna sur Shu il lui dit « Hakuryuu m'as quitté…. Je m'en vais ! ».

Il partit ensuite à l'entrer où il prit sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirige vers sa voiture, il quitta ensuite cette immense demeure où il avait passé tant de moments joyeux sans se retourner.

Au même moment le bruit de la voiture démarrant réveilla Hakuryuu qui se retourna pour voir Shu mais il était seul dans cette chambre, il n'y avait qu'une feuille plier sur l'oreiller de Shu. Quelque part au fond de lui on lui disait de ne pas la déplier, mais il devait le faire. Quand il le fit, il pût lire « adieu Hakuryuu ». C'était fini après tout il le lui avait dit hier et…. Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2: la décision de Shu

**_Chapitre 2 : La décision de Shu_**

Shu venait de rentrer chez lui, il devait calmer ses émotions avant de voir sa sœur, il respira alors profondément et entra dans le salon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Tenma, Shinsuke, Ranmaru et kurama. Il leur fit un petit sourire, mais ce sourire ne trompa aucun de ses amis. Tenma prit la parole « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Shu ? » Celui-ci soupira et décida de s'assoir avec ses amis avant de tout leur raconter.

\- - « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a plaqué ! C'est à se demander qui entre Hakuryuu et Atsushi est le pire !

\- - Kurama s'il te plait ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te plaindre de Minamisawa !

\- - C'est vrai que toi Ranmaru tu ne te plaint jamais de Shindou

\- - S'il vous plait calmer vous un peu là on parle de Shu !

\- - C'est vrai Tenma a raison »

C'est sur cette intervention de Shinsuke que la dispute prit fin. Ce qui fit rire Shu et sourire les autres. Ils avaient, avec cette petite dispute, réussie à changer les idées de leur ami. Quand Shu s'arrêta de rire il se retourna vers ses amis avec une décision qu'il venait de prendre « je vais déménager ! », « QUOI ! » fût la réponse de ses amis.

\- - « Oui je vais déménager et ouvrir une boulangerie pâtisserie !

\- - Mais tu ne peux pas décider de changer de vie comme ça ! tu vas déménager où ? » demanda Ranmaru un peu choqué.

\- - Ne vous en fait pas je vous ai parler de cette maison dans la ville d'à côté avec une double entrer pour un commerce et la banque m'a envoyé le contrat pour le prêt avant-hier, je voulais en parler avec Hakuryuu mais avec ce qui s'est passé ce n'est pas la peine !

\- - En plus s'est plus proche de nos maisons ! on va pouvoir se voir plus souvent et t'aider pour le déménagement ! souriait Tenma

\- - C'est vrai ! je viens de terminer ma formation en pâtisserie et en boulangerie. Et cette maison est vraiment bien placé, elle est belle et grande, il y a un super jardin pratique pour les barbecues entre amis. Cinq chambre, 3 salle de bain, une suite parentale avec dressing et salle de bain privé, un grand salon, une cuisine équipée, grande et ouverte, un garage. Et depuis le salon je peux directement aller au commerce. Et le commerce est grand, la cuisine est grande et la partie réserver à l'avant est aussi grande. Il y a une belle vitrine. Et en plus tout est déjà équipé la maison et la boulangerie. Et le prix est vraiment avantageux, ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. En plus, c'est juste à côté de l'école de ma sœur !

\- - C'est vrai que c'est une grande opportunité pour toi de démarrer dans la vie active !

\- - Oui mais Ranmaru, je crois que c'est surtout pour s'éloigner de Hakuryuu qu'il veut déménager ! souligna Kurama

\- - De toute façon si tu as déjà pris ta décision, on va t'aider !

\- - Merci Shinsuke ! j'ai déjà signé les papiers et contacté ma banque et le propriétaire de la maison je vais leur amener les papiers aujourd'hui et ce soir ma banque va faire deux virements un sur le compte du propriétaire et un autre sur le miens pour que je puisse finir d'acheter les meubles qu'il reste et que j'ouvre ma boulangerie pâtisserie. Il faut que je passe cet aprèm dans ma nouvelle maison pour prendre les clefs et signe l'acte de propriété devant le notaire et ce soir je veux pouvoir dormir dans ma nouvelle maison et faire la surprise à ma sœur quand elle rentrera de l'école !

\- - Tu as déjà commencé à faire tes cartons ? demanda Shinsuke

\- - Oui la plupart et ceux d'Amano (la sœur de Shu) sont déjà fait elle voulait m'inciter à accepter l'offre.

\- - C'est génial elle va être tellement contente ! s'écria Tenma

\- - Ouai mais il en reste encore ! fit remarquer Kurama

\- - Justement dépêchons-nous de finir les cartons pour que Shu puisse déménager cet aprèm ! en disant cela Ranmaru se leva

\- - Tu as déjà commandé un camion de déménagement ? demanda Shinsuke

\- - Je les avais déjà appelées il y a deux jours et ils m'ont demandé de les appeler le jour du déménagement pour confirmer le rendez-vous, donc je vais les appeler là. Confirma Shu

\- - Ok en attendant on ferait mieux de se répartir les tâches pour pouvoir finir vite ! comme Amano a déjà fait ses cartons, il reste quoi ? demanda Tenma

\- - J'ai déjà aussi fait les miens et une partie de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Donc il reste le salon, quelques couverts dans la cuisine et les produits de bas dans la salle de bain.

\- - Et on est cinq ! ça va aller vite alors !

\- - Shinsuke a raison voilà ce que je propose : Tenma et Shinsuke s'occupe de ce qu'il reste dans la salle de bain, moi et Ranmaru on s'occupe de la cuisine pendant que Shu organise le rendez-vous avec les déménageurs et passe à sa banque. Et après on s'occupe tous du salon. » tout le monde approuva la proposition de Kurama et commença à s'activer après que Shu ait indiqué l'emplacement des cartons. 30 minutes plus tard, à 9h tout le monde était dans le salon à commencer les cartons. Tenma et Shinsuke emballaient les draps et les nappes qui étaient déjà plié et le reste de l'équipe s'occuper des produits fragiles comme les vases. A 10h ils étaient posés sur canapé avec de l'eau à réfléchir.

\- - « Finalement on a fini à temps ! Les déménageurs arrivent dans 30 minutes, comme j'avais déjà signé le papier le plus important et que je n'avais pas de raison de refuser l'emprunt, la banque a fait le virement dès que je l'ai ais appelé hier et le proprio m'a appelé tout à l'heure on peut aller tout de suite pour s'installer il est déjà sur place avec le notaire.

\- - Donc ça va encore plus vite que prévue ! c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? demanda Ranmaru

\- - Bien sûr ! sa veux dire que si on se débrouille bien tout sera fini avant ce soir ! il me restera plus qu'à commander les meubles que j'aurai besoin mais pour le commerce tout est déjà prêt je pourrai ouvrir demain !

\- - Tu vas commencer à travailler demain ! remarqua Tenma

\- - Enfin j'ai déjà eu des petits boulots mais c'est vrai ! mais vous vous avez déjà commencer !

\- - Ce qui est drôle c'est que nos métiers nous permettent de tous travailler chez nous !

\- - Enfin moi je suis agent immobilier, je dois aussi faire visiter les maisons, mais c'est vrai que c'est essentiellement du travail à la maison. C'est pratique on se lève quand on veut !

\- - Ouai Kurama si tu ne veux vendre aucune maison et ne pas gagner d'argent tu peux te lever vers 15h !

\- - Pour toi c'est encore plus vrai Ranmaru puisque tu es Styliste, si tu n'as pas d'inspiration tu peux rester coucher toute la journée à écouter Takuto joué du piano ! mais entre nous je n'aurai jamais pensé que Tenma se serait orienté vers un métier artistique !

\- - Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- - Ben tu es designer graphiste ton métier c'est dessiner des affiches, publicités et pleins d'autres choses ! D'ailleurs tu as commencé à travailler depuis septembre sa fait donc 6 mois puisqu'on est en mars comment ça se passe ?

\- - Ben ça va comme j'ai fait des études au Etats-Unis avec Kyousuke, je me suis fait pas mal de client et puis mon contrat me permet de travailler à la maison ce qui me donne pas mal de temps.

\- - Mais je n'ai jamais compris, en quoi sa consiste ? demanda Kurama

\- - Je reçois des commandes de clients régulier ou de nouveau client il me dise ce qu'ils veulent affiche, pub ou poster et ensuite je le dessine à l'ordinateur ou à la main et je l'envoie à la direction

\- - Tu es payé en fonction du nombre de commande que tu fais ? questionna à son tour Shinsuke

\- - En fait oui et non, j'ai un salaire de base et lorsque je fais une ou plusieurs commandes de gros clients alors je reçois une pour plusieurs primes des clients

\- - Sa sert à quoi les primes ? demanda à son tour Shu

\- - Le client donne une prime pour encourager ou pour faire en sorte que la prochaine fois qu'il a besoin d'une affiche ou d'une publicité on traitera sa commande en priorité

\- - Ah ok je comprends mieux ! Moi c'est plus facile mes clients payent en fonction des séances. affirma Shinsuke

\- - C'est vrai que tu es sophrologue, ce n'est pas fatiguant d'essayer de relaxer des femmes enceinte toute la journée ? questionna Kurama

\- - En fait je ne reçois pas que des femmes enceintes mais aussi des personnes âgées et des personnes qui ont un métier stressant. Et comme la maison qu'on a achetée avec Ibuki comporte deux énormes boutique des deux côtés de la maison pour pouvoir travailler à la maison, ça m'a permis de transformer l'une des deux en cabinet pour pouvoir travailler à la maison.

\- - D'ailleurs c'était amusant le déménagement quand on vous a aidée à placer les coussins et la déco pour ton cabinet… »

Avant que Tenma puisse terminer sa phrase, la sonnette retentit c'était les déménageurs. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ils ont transporté tous les cartons dans le camions, en 30 minutes, la maison n'avait plus aucun carton. Shu rendit les clefs à son propriétaire et donna la nouvelle adresse aux déménageurs ainsi qu'à ses amis. Il monta dans sa voiture suivie de ses amis. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Shu signa les papiers de propriété et remercia l'ancien propriétaire avec sa femme

\- - « On a parlé de vous avant de fermer, comme vous êtes le seul boulanger pâtissier de la ville tout le monde était aux anges et espère que vous allez ouvrir demain !

\- - Je vous remercie, je l'espère aussi et je vais tout faire pour

\- - Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle, le bâtiment et à vous !

\- - Merci beaucoup monsieur

Après avoir salué une dernière fois les anciens propriétaires, il entra avec ses amis et donna les instructions pour le placement des cartons. Les déménageurs sont partis 30 minutes plus tard après que Shu les ait payés. Comme tous les meubles était déjà présent décharger les cartons fut assez rapide et en 1h s'était fini. Ils avaient aidé Shu à placer ses affaires et ceux d'Amano dans leurs chambres respectives. Shu prit la suite parentale et admira sa nouvelle salle de bain privé. Tout était fini à 12h 20. La maison était grande, ils ont décidé d'aller dans le commerce pour nettoyer avant d'aller manger dans un restaurant pas très loin. Vers 13h le magasin était tout propre l'avant et l'arrière qui était la cuisine. Ils sont donc partis vers le restaurant où ils avaient leurs habitudes et arrivé là-bas ils ont commandé des ramens. Puis ils ont engagé la conversation sur leurs vies respectives et leurs couples respectifs. Tenma parlait de Kyousuke qui allait bientôt finir son internat et sa thèse pour devenir un véritable neurochirurgien. Depuis le collège, c'est deux-là ne s'était jamais séparé et on finit par se marier en juin il y a bientôt deux ans. Shinsuke quant à lui parler de Ibuki, s'était assez étrange mais depuis une soirée à la fin du collège ils s'étaient rapproché intimement pour finir par se marier il y a un an en juillet. Quant à Ranmaru et Takuto il se sont marié il y trois ans et ça n'as surpris personne, à part une certaine Akane qui espérait toujours voir son amour être réciproque. Norihito et Atsushi aussi n'ont surpris personnes quand ils se sont mariés il y a deux ans, il faut dire que malgré les efforts démesurés qu'ils faisaient (surtout Norihito) tout le monde connaissait la véritable nature de leur relation ! mais bon tout le monde était déjà marié (légalement aux Etats-Unis) depuis un moment sauf Shu qui soupira à cette idée, maintenant qu'il était célibataire, il ne risquait pas de se marier bientôt. Mais un autre sujet vint sur la tables alors qu'ils commençaient à manger.

\- - Vous avez reçu les résultats des tests ?

\- - Non Tenma ! D'ailleurs si je mets la main sur Kageyama, je le tue !

\- - Calme-toi Kurama, s'il te plaît !

\- - Comment veux-tu que je me calme Ranmaru, il nous a drogué et à tester je ne sais quel produit sur nous ! D'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne sois pas en colère !

\- - Je suis en colère mais bon ça va bientôt faire un mois maintenant et on n'a pas encore eu de problème c'est bon signe non ? Et de toute façon on a rendez-vous cette aprèm pour recevoir les résultats de nos examens médicaux !

\- - Ah oui j'avais presque oublié !

\- - Bravo Shinsuke ! mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal cette histoire depuis une semaine j'ai mal au ventre et j'arrête pas de vomir !

\- - Euh toi aussi Norihito ?

\- - Comment-ça moi aussi ? tu veux dire que tu as les mêmes symptômes Tenma ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Moi aussi ! ajouta Shinsuke

\- - Pareil ! acquiesça Shu

\- - Alors nous avons tous les mêmes symptômes ! finit Ranmaru

\- - Quoi ? Il faudrait savoir si Fubuki, Kidou, Afuro, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Suzuno et Tachimukai ont les mêmes symptômes puisqu'eux aussi ont été les cobayes de Kageyama ! proposa Kurama

\- - De toute façon on va les voir tout à l'heure pour chercher les résultats. Avec le déménagement et ma rupture avec Hakuryuu j'avais complètement oublier cette histoire ! on a rendez-vous à quelle heure ? demanda Shu

\- - A 15h, donc se serait bien qu'après avoir fini de manger on y aille directement ! proposa Ranmaru

\- - Oui, Kyousuke était assez inquiet, après les résultats faudra que je l'appel pour le tenir au courant ou que je lui laisse un message. Mais sinon je passe de temps en temps près du terrain de foot du collège Inazuma pour aider à l'entrainement ! Et Endou-San à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis son divorce !

\- - Oui c'est vrai apparemment il sort avec Kidou-San !

\- - T'es sûr Ranmaru ?

\- - Oui c'est Takuto qui me la dit !

\- - Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'ils divorceraient, quand je suis allé manger chez eux, ils semblaient tellement heureux ensemble !

\- - Oui mais Tenma, oublie pas qu'elle l'a trompé avec Fudou et apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle l'a trompé avec sept hommes différents ! Et c'est elle qui le lui a avoué quand il lui a demander combien.

\- - Attend Kurama elle lui a dit, à Endou-San qu'elle l'avait trompé avec sept hommes différents ! mais pourquoi enfin ça ne se dit pas, surtout si elle voulait récoler les morceaux. s'exclama Ranmaru

\- - Ouai mais Ranmaru, elle était complètement choquée et paniquée surtout qu'Endou les avaient surpris en pleine action. Et quand il lui a posé cette question elle a répondu franchement sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait ! expliqua Kurama

\- - Surtout qu'apparemment quand Endou-San lui a demander combien, il voulait savoir si c'était la première fois qu'elle le trompait ou pas et quand elle lui a dit qu'elle l'avait trompé avec sept hommes différents, Endou-San a failli s'évanouir ! Heureusement que Kidou-San était avec lui ! ajouta Tenma

\- - Oui et elle lui a servi l'excuse du : de toute façon je sais que tu as toujours aimé Kidou… j'étais malheureuse…on n'a pas d'enfant. expliqua Shinsuke

\- - C'est vrai Shinsuke ? demanda Shu

\- - Oui, ça n'a fait qu'énerver Endou-San ! Qui lui a donné les papiers du divorce le lendemain ! Apparemment elle était en larme ! affirma Shinsuke

\- - Elle a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! C'est ce qui arrivera à Atsushi si j'apprends qu'il s'est moqué de moi ! surenchérie Kurama

\- - Cela n'arrivera pas ! Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il serait incapable de te faire ça ! résonna Tenma

\- - C'est ce que pensait Endou-San et pourtant ! se défendit Kurama

\- - Bref de toute façon il est 14h 20 on ferait mieux de payer et d'aller à l'hôpital sinon on va finir en retard ! Et Kidou-San ne se fera pas prier pour nous expliquer à quel point on est devenu des adultes responsables !

Cette phrase de Ranmaru fit rire tout le monde. Ils de levèrent alors de table et après avoir payé, ils se sont dirigés vers la maison de Shu où ils prirent la voiture de Shu, pour être sûr de trouver assez de place pour la garer, et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital.


	3. Chapitre 3: le problème partie 1

**_Chapitre 3 : Le « problème » ? partie 1_**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à 14h 50 et il y avait déjà leurs ainées qui les saluèrent. Ils avaient beau avoir la trentaine, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis plus de dix ans. Mais c'était vrai que depuis certains d'entre eux se sont marier ! Comme par exemple Fubuki Shirou qui était devenu Gouenji Shirou, Tachimukai Yuuki qui était devenu Tsunami Yuuki, Afuro Terumi qui était devenu Kazemaru Terumi, Suzuno Fuusuke qui était devenu Nagumo Fuusuke et enfin Midorikawa Ryuuji qui était devenu Kira Ryuuji. Mais bon tout le monde continuait à les appeler par leurs anciens noms de familles ! le médecin est arrivé et leurs à demander de le suivre dans une salle ou il y avait l'inspecteur Onigawara et le premier ministre. La salle était calme car tous les anciens « cobayes » sentaient que la présence de ces deux personnes n'était pas dû au hasard ! Le médecin leur demanda de s'assoir, puis ils leurs présenta à chacun leur résultat d'analyse médical. Ce qui choqua tout le monde fut les affirmations : présence d'Hormones féminins et altération des organes génétiques.

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kidou

\- - Eh bien nous avons refait les tests plusieurs fois avec plusieurs machines différentes et nous en sommes sûr, vos organes génétiques ont été modifié ! expliqua le médecin

\- - Quoi ! fut la réponse de tous ses patients

\- - Oui en d'autres termes vous pouvez tomber enceint !

A ce moment-là Tachimukai s'évanoui rattrapé de peu par Afuro.

\- - Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kidou

\- - Eh bien nous ne connaissons pas exactement les produits que ce Kageyama a utilisé sur vous mais il a réussi a modifié vos cellules pour qu'ils fabriquent des organes féminins dans vos corps ce qui vous permet de tomber enceint. Expliqua le médecin

\- - Attendez une seconde, vous voulez dire que si nous avons quelques vertiges, des nausées et tous sa c'est parce que nous pouvons en fait être enceint ? demanda complétement paniqué Kurama

\- - C'est une possibilité oui mais pour en être sur nous allons vous faire des tests tout de suite si vous le voulez pour en être sûr et je vais faire en sorte que nous ayons les résultats dans 30 minutes afin que vous soyez fixé !

\- - Quant à moi je suis là pour vous garantir que si vous avez des enfants ils seront reconnus légalement par l'Etat comme les vôtres et cet hôpital vous aidera lors de la naissance ! affirma le ministre

\- - Je vois, eh bien c'est au moins un soulagement ! dit Sakuma

Tachimukai se réveilla à ce moment et accepta comme tous les autres des faire des tests pour voir si effectivement ils tétaient ou non enceints. À la suite du test, les patients qui espéraient encore un peu qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague qu'on leur faisait, discutaient avec le premier ministre et l'inspecteur, quand le dernier cobaye Manabe Jinichirou qui était devenu Minaho Jinichirou arriva suite à un rendez-vous avec un diplomate qu'il ne pouvait repousser. Comme il avait prévenu tout le monde de son absence les autres ne furent pas surpris et le médecin, qui entre temps était arrivé, lui expliqua. Manabe tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers ses amis pour voir si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et lorsqu'il les vit tous au bord de la dépression, il comprit et devint pâle. Il accepta également les tests et partis s'assoir avec les autres attendant leurs résultats. Il y avait une grande tension dans la pièce. L'inspecteur et le premier ministre essayaient de les rassurer en leur disant qu'il y avait pire mais cela ne rassura personne ! quand le médecin arriva avec les résultats, tout le monde retenaient leurs souffles même l'inspecteur et le premier ministre !

\- - Souhaitez-vous que je vous confirme les résultats chacun son tour dans une pièce ou souhaitez-vous que nous le fassions ici devant tout le monde ? demanda le médecin

\- - Non ! Nous perdrons trop de temps, dites-le-nous directement !

\- - Oui Kidou a raison on attend depuis trop longtemps ! affirma Afuro qui fut suivi de tous les autres

\- - Bien, tous ceux qui ont faits les tests sont enceints !

Cette nouvelle sonna comme un glas dans toute la pièce. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ! à ce moment-là on peut dire que toute la salle voulait tuer Kageyama ! Il eut un gros silence, ou chacun essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Après 20 minutes, une fois que tout le monde avait repris un peu ses esprits vers 16h 20. Le médecin leur annonça ce qui allait se passer après les processus de la grossesse, l'accouchement, il donna à chacun des rendez-vous pour suivre la grossesse à l'hôpital. Le premier ministre expliqua qu'il comptait faire le lendemain une interview sur ce qui s'est passé afin que leur grossesse ne choque pas trop de monde. Et l'inspecteur leur expliquât les avancer de l'enquête. A la suite de quoi, chacun sortit de la salle avec un maigre au revoir pour les autres et ils se séparèrent. Le groupe des plus âgés se rendirent vers un parc où ils avaient décidé de parler tandis que les autres avec Manabe aient décider d'aller faire les courses avec Shu pour l'aider à trouver tous les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour ouvrir dès demain sa boulangerie pâtisserie avec les cartes qu'il avait commandé avec le prix et la description des pâtisseries et pains qu'il proposera demain. Malgré la nouvelle il comptait toujours ouvrir sa boulangerie ! Et ses amis s'était proposé pour l'aider afin de se changer les idées.

….

Mais revenons aux plus âgés. Ils avaient trouvé le parc à côté de l'hôpital et s'étaient assis. Ils étaient encore sous le choc.

\- - Comment je vais annoncer ça à Hiroto !

\- - Ryuuji calme-toi, Hiroto sera content j'en suis sûr !

\- - Shirou a raison et puis estime toi heureux ! Nagumo ne sais même pas s'occuper de lui alors s'occuper d'un bébé !

\- - Fuusuke s'il te plait je suis un jumeau, j'ai plus de chance que vous d'avoir des jumeaux que vous ! à la suite de la remarque de Shirou, Yuuki se remis à pleurer

\- - Une grossesse est censée être une bonne nouvelle ! alors pourquoi vous pleuré et faites des têtes d'enterrements ? demanda une femme âgée qui passer par le parc et avait entendu la conversation

\- - Eh bien nous sommes tous des hommes ! fit remarquer Fuusuke

\- - Oui j'ai bien vu et alors ! Un enfant peut changer la vie vous savez et lorsqu'on aime la personne avec qui on l'a fait et qu'en plus on a les moyens de s'en occuper, de l'élever et de l'aimer ! on doit être heureux non ?

\- - Vous avez raison madame ! dit Afuro

Cette remarque naïve et tout aussi vrai avait réussi à faire rire les adultes qui avaient l'impression que tous leurs soucis étaient finalement disproportionnés ! cette femme avait raison après tout ils étaient heureux, et ce n'était pas un enfant ou plusieurs qui pourrait gâcher leurs vies mais ce sont les actions qu'ils décideront d'accomplir par la suite qui en auront le pouvoir ! c'est avec cette note joyeuse que tous décider de rentrer chez eux pour ensuite annoncé la nouvelle aux « papas ». Mais avant de partir Kidou envoya à Tenma par sms ce que la vielle dame leur a dit espérant que cela pourrait les aider comme ça les avaient aidés.

Loin de là au même moment les jeunes faisaient les courses dans la dernière ferme et étaient arrivé à la caisse. Ils avaient acheté en gros et Shu avait passer des contrats avec les fermiers pour qu'ils passent le lundi et le jeudi avec leurs produits devant chez lui pour l'approvisionner en ingrédients. Après avoir payé et être rentré chez Shu, Tenma reçus un sms de Kidou qui le fit rire, il le montra à tous ses amis qui rirent à leur tour.

\- - J'aurai bien aimé voir cette femme ! Elle sait dire les mots qui faut pour redonner du courage aux personnes ! remarqua Tenma

\- - C'est vrai elle est un peu comme toi Tenma ! affirma Manabe

\- - Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi Shu, tu vas faire comment avec Hakuryuu ? Tu vas lui dire ? questionna Ranmaru

\- - Je ne pense pas ! de toute façon sa mère m'a dit qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé sa fiancée et que le mariage est prévu pour le mois prochains ! et puis ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de confronté cet enfant au monde des Yakuza !

\- - C'est vrai que c'est un monde très dangereux ! Mais tu es sûr que tu prends la bonne décision ? demanda à son tour Tenma

\- - Je vous ai raconté l'histoire avec le père d'Hakuryuu, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça qu'il m'a quitté, alors s'il pense que je suis en sécurité, je ne vois pas en quoi lui annoncé que je suis enceint l'aidera !

\- - C'est vrai mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que le premier ministre a dit qu'il allait faire une interview demain où il va annoncer ce qui s'est passé, bien sûr il ne donnera pas nos noms mais puisque Hakuryuu était au courant de cette histoire, il saura s'il regarde l'interview ! expliqua Manabe

\- - Oui je sais mais c'est un risque que je vais prendre. Mais le plus important pour moi aujourd'hui c'est de préparer ma journée de demain avec les pates qui doivent être préparé à l'avance, finir de préparer la vitrine, vérifier que les télévisions marchent que l'eau et l'électricité fonctionne et annoncer la nouvelle à Amano !

\- - Oui tu as raison de toute façon le premier ministre nous a dit qu'en cas de conflit c'est nous qui avons la pleine garde sur les enfants si nous ne sommes pas mariés. Fit remarquer Kurama

Suite à cela ils se dirent tous au revoir et se dirigèrent chez eux.

Il était 19h quand Tenma arriva chez lui, Kyousuke était dans le cuisine. Ils avaient une cuisine ouverte ce qui fait que dès que Tenma franchit le couloir pour aller dans le salon il le vit. Il s'approcha lentement stresser, il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière dont il allait lui annoncer sa grossesse. Tenma était tendu et Kyousuke le vit, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue appréhendant la nouvelle. Il avait reçu un sms qui disait : « je vais bien mais il y a une chose que je dois te dire et je ne peux pas le faire par sms ». Il décida donc d'engager la conversation.

\- - Alors les résultats ?

\- - Euh… eh ben …

\- - Tenma qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- - Je ne sais pas comment te le dire !

\- - Au pire montre-moi !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oui ils vous ont donné les résultats sous formes de papiers aussi non ?

\- - Ah oui ! en disant cela, Tenma sortit les deux feuilles et les tendit à Kyousuke qui les lits

\- - Enceint !

Il regarda Tenma pour voir si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague mais non, il va avoir un bébé avec Tenma.

\- - Au fond c'est une chance !

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Oui on va pouvoir fonder une famille ce qui normalement est impossible !

\- - Quoi tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? pourquoi je devrai être fâché que tu sois enceint ?

\- - Ben je ne sais pas mais moi j'étais choqué tout à l'heure…

\- - Tenma, tu sais on dit qu'un bébé unit les couples ! en disant cela il prit Tenma dans ses bras pour l'enlacer

\- - Oui mais on dit aussi qu'il peut les détruire !

\- - Tu es optimiste d'habitude, tu n'es pas Kurama ! cette affirmation les fit rire tous les deux

Pas loin de là Ranmaru était rentré au manoir d'où il entendait Takuto joué du piano. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Ranmaru devant la porte de la salle qui s'avança vers le fauteuil et plaça les deux résultats d'examens côte-à-côte sur la table basse et lança un faible sourire à son mari. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil et pris les feuilles en les lisant il avait compris que Ranmaru attendait sa réaction puisqu'il était silencieux. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre puisque, Takuto s'arrêta sur le verdict de la deuxième feuille, en soupirant.

\- - Eh bien maintenant on sait pourquoi tu étais si malade ces derniers jours, tout s'explique ! heureusement que tu n'as pas pris de médicament !

\- - Heu c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- - Oui je suis heureux. dit-il en souriant

\- - Quoi ? Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es même pas choqué ?

\- - Pourquoi je serai fâché ? Si le produit t'a rendue capable de tombé enceint, alors ta grossesse est la conséquence de ce que nous faisons la nuit ! cette affirmation fit fortement rougir Ranmaru

\- - Takuto tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser !

\- - Un enfant n'est pas une si mauvaise idée !

Takuto plaça sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Ranmaru et il l'entraîna dans un doux baiser qui devint rapidement passionné.


End file.
